1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic EL light emitting device, a method of manufacturing the same, and an organic EL light source device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL device typically exhibits a superior characteristic as a low-power-consumption, high-intensity, and self-luminescent device. A light emitting device having such an organic EL device attracts attention as a display device for flat-screen televisions and the like. An application of organic EL light emitting devices as a light emitting head for lighting equipment or printers have also been developed.
There is known a top-emission organic EL device capable of emitting light toward a side opposite of a substrate. In an organic EL light emitting device having the top-emission organic EL device, the organic EL device is sealed by a glass substrate through light is transmitted. The glass substrate has both a moisture permeability resistance and an oxygen permeability resistance.